


Understanding

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: Maximals, and some humans already used to Autobots.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I forgot was lying around in my files???? >:0  
> unedited and posted as is.

Jack had just settled down at the table, ready for dinner, when a scream came from the kitchen, followed by the sound of metal hitting something less hard. Even as he hurried to his feet, he had a feeling what this was about.

"Jackson Darby!" came his mother's voice, "Why is there a giant rat in my kitchen!?"

"Mom, I can explain!" said Jack as he rushed into the kitchen. His mother was standing there, frying pan raised. A rat the size of a dog was at her feet, sitting up and looking very annoyed.

"This is another Autobot, isn't it?" said June, lowering the pan, "I thought there were only five."

"Ain't an Autobot," said the rat, getting up and standing on its hind legs. It stretched to its full height, just reaching June's waist and looking up at her, "Maximal. We're, eh, allies with the 'Bots. Nice aim, by the way."

"A giant rat," said June, flatly.

"Yep," said the rat, "The name's Rattrap."

June's gaze promptly went over to Jack. The boy at least had the decency to look guilty, rubbing the back of his neck. They had agreed that Jack would inform June of any new developments that involved the boy.

"He wasn't supposed to leave my room," he said. He could hear the faint whirr of an engine nearby - Arcee, who was likely trying to stay out of this.

"What, a rat's gotta eat, right?"

"Oh shut up, you," snapped June, turning back to the stove. "Grab a seat for Rattrap, Jack. Looks like I'll be cooking for three tonight."

***

Rhinox had been elbow-deep in the Axalon, busy repairing the crashed ship. As such, he never noticed the human peering around the door at him, or the light footsteps racing towards him. He never noticed that he was not alone in the room, until far too late.

"So you turn into a rhino, right?" said a very female voice at a point far, far too close to his audio sensors for comfort. With a jolt, Rhinox realized the human female who'd been introduced to the Maximals earlier had somehow climbed up his back and was leaning over his shoulder.

"...that's right," said Rhinox, grateful that he hadn't accidentally pulled anything out of the Axalon from his shock. He tried to get back into his work, ignoring the little human...Miko, was it?

"What else can you do?" asked Miko, grip tight on Rhinox's shoulder, "Oh, you're like, an engineer, right? You remind me of Ratchet - but not as grumpy."

Well, being compared to the legendary medic certainly was an honor. Even if it wasn't the exact same medic from the stories Rhinox was familiar with.

"Don't let Ratchet hear you," said Rhinox as he crossed a few wires.

"Eh, Ratch _knows_ he's grumpy," mumbled Miko, sliding off Rhinox. He didn't see how she moved, but she was suddenly at the edge of the hole in the Axalon's hull, peering in with a curious expression. "So, can you like, fight? Or are you like Ratchet in that way too?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Rhinox was vaguely reminded of a few previous conversations with Rattrap. "A little," he said finally, reaching over to gently pull her away from the hole, "I can fight just a little...you might not want to get too close."

To his surprise, she obeyed, stepping back at his pull and looking up at him. She grinned. "So you've kicked Pred butt before?"

Rhinox chuckled, nodding. Yes, this girl definitely reminded him of Rattrap. "...a little."

***

Raf liked these newcomers. These Maximals. Their team reminded him a lot of the five Autobots, but they were easily their own bots, and they were all nice, at least.

Raf knew about their war with the Predacons. He knew they weren't from this world, couldn't be, considering the way they had reacted to Team Prime. That had been a violent meeting, but at least things had turned out all right.

He sat alone in the humans' area. Bee was out on patrol, Jack had gone home early with Arcee, and Miko was elsewhere, likely bothering someone. Bulkhead had disappeared somewhere with Optimus and Ratchet.

Alone, he didn't have much to do. The games were boring without a second player, and he didn't have any homework either.

That was when Raf saw him: the lone Predacon entering the large room.

***

Dinobot grumbled to himself as he entered the command room. He was, simply put, bored. The Autobots had agreed to letting him wander around the base at will, but he knew all too well that he was still a prisoner. If he could just find an idea of where he was...

"Hi."

He turned, ready to strike, only to find a human male standing there. The male appeared to be but a child and was looking up at him from behind a pair of glasses.

Dinobot decided the human wasn't of much importance, so he turned and continued to make his way towards the command consoles.

"You're not supposed to touch anything," said the human from behind him. "I overheard Optimus Prime say so."

He continued walking, though his irritation was building considerably.

"Um..."

He whirled around.. "Listen to me, human. I am not interested in your constant blabbering."

The boy stopped, looking up at him with an odd look, before shrugging. "I just thought you'd like some company. I mean...I'm alone too right now."

"Very interesting," said Dinobot, not particularly inclined towards caring.

"H-hey, I've seen you hiding from the Maximals," said the boy, frowning, "You should try talking to them. Maybe they'll like you."

"Child," said Dinobot, growling, "You test my patience. You do not seem to understand that _my kind_ is at war with _theirs_."

The human fell silent for a long moment, and just when Dinobot was ready to turn around and leave the boy alone, the boy spoke again.

"...but I do know," he said, quietly. "I do understand you're in a war. I just think there's nothing wrong with you trying to get to know the Maximals...it's not like the Predacons are coming for you, right?"

The boy's words stung. Dinobot was far too aware that Megatron would not come for him, would leave at the hands of the Maximals and Autobots. It was likely the Predacons even thought he had defected already.

Such was the fate of a captured Predacon, indeed, but a part of Dinobot still hurt at being abandoned to his fate by Megatron.

"...come with me, child," he said, moving towards the stairs he had seen the boy come down from.

"I'm Raf," said the boy, smiling up at him, "Human."

"Dinobot," he answered. "Maximal."


End file.
